a NIGHTMARE on SEGA STREET
by DarkSupaShadow
Summary: Shadow and Amy are the only survivors of their friends from a horrifying man named Freddy Kueger who kills people in their dreams, killing them for real. As dreams come closer to reality, Shadow and Amy must find a way to stop Krueger once and for all.


**I got this new story idea from the new movie, so read and enjoy. Now, I'm taking somethings from this awesome movie, and throwing in things of my own. NO HATE COMMENTS!**

Chapter One: The First Nightmare

* * *

Springwood Diner.

Knuckles was sitting at his table and looked around. As a waitress walked by him, Knuckles asked, "Can I get another coffee, please."

The waitress didn't even look at him

"Hello?" Knuckles called.

Not a sound. He heard something faint. Like children singing. _One, two Freddy's comin' for you..._

"Anybody here?" Knuckles called again. He heard something again, like a bell, coming from the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen and saw pig heads everywhere. What he didn't know was that there was someone watching him. When he turned around to see if someone was looking for him a glove with sharp blades on the first four fingers. He than saw the waitress walk thought he heard something from the hall so he started to wander there. Suddenly a man jumped out and swung something at him, and he woke up.

"Knuckles!" A girl's voice yelled.

Knuckles woke up with a gasp and looked up to see Amy Rose.

"You keep falling asleep like that and they're gonna have to kick you out." Amy said sternly.

"Sorry," Knuckles said. "It won't happen again."

Amy walked out of the room after taking Knuckles' plate. Knuckles felt pain through his left hand and looked at it. There was a lage scratch in his skin. He quickley wrapped it in a napkin and tried not falling asleep. The diner had a few people and right then, Knuckles' girl friend Rouge walked into the diner knowing that Knuckles would be there. Also there were Sonic, Shadow,and Scourge. Rouge sat down with Knuckles and looked at him.

"You don't look to good," said Rouge.

"You look like you-"

"Haven't slept for three days?" Knuckles interrupted.

"Yeah," Rouge said.

"You should see someone." Rouge added.

"I already had," Knuckles said.

"They think it's came all through my childhood." Knuckles said.

"These dreams and-"

"Wait, wait._ Nightmares_?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah."

"So like, you can't sleep?"

"No I _can_ sleep, I just don't _want_ to."

At Shadow's table, the guys were just finishing dinner.

"Oh hey man, look out," said Sonic

"Here comes your girlfriend."Sonic said addressing Amy.

"Oh, hey." Said Shadow looking up at Amy.

"Will that be everything?" Asked Amy.

"Uhh, yeah, you can give me the check." Shadow said.

"Ooh man. Check it out." said Shadow again.

Shadow showed Sonic that Knuckles and Rouge were there. Sonic's eyes filled with anger and slammed a wadded $10 bill.

"C'mon Scourge." Sonic said, getting up.

"What's he mad about?" Asked Amy seeing her previous dream guy storm to the front.

"Oh, him?" Shadowsaid.

"He's just pissed about Rouge breaking up with him." Shadow explained.

"Huh," Amy said.

"Did'nt even know they were together."

Meanwhile at Knuckles' table...

"Look," Rouge said.

"There just dreams they can't hurt you."

"There real," Said Knuckles

"No, there not." Rouge said.

"There real-" Knuckles was interupted by himspilling his coffee on his girlfriend.

"Oh, shit I'm so sorry." Knuckles said.

"No, no it's ok. I'm gonna clean myself up." Rouge said getting up.

Back with Shadow and Amy...

"Ok Ive gotta go" Shadow said.

He handed her a 20$ bill.

"This should clear everything." Shadow said as he walked away.

Knuckles was trying not to fall asleep. He rubbed his eyes, but it was too late. He made the mistake of falling asleep again. In his dream he was fooling around with a steak knife that was on his table and suddenly the lights went out. There were only two red and green lights flashing. He rubbed his eyes and someone grabbed him. It was a man in a fedora, a red and green sweater, had a glove with four blades and had a burnt face. Knuckles lunged for the knife and tried to stab the man but the dark person had grabbed the knife and had it pointed to Knuckle's throat.

"You're not real." Knuckles said.

The man chuckled.

"I am now." The chilling voice said.

In real life, Rouge walked to him.

"Knuckles, what are you doing." Rouge said.

In real life Knuckles was standing up with the knife to his throat.

"Your not real." Knuckles said again.

"Knuckles, stop!" Rouge said. "Knuckles-"

Knuckles jammed the knife into his throat and dragged the knife slowly through his throat and blood poured down his shirt.

"Knuckles!"

"KNUCKLES!" Rouge screamed as her boyfriend died in front of her.

_a NIGHTMARE on SEGA STREET_

* * *

**OK. Before i continue to make more chapters for this: NO HATE COMMENTS. I'm tired from some random asshole to tell me my stuff sucks. No hates or i block you kapeesh? Now let me tell you the cast. I don't remember much, so don't be pissed if I forget something. On October 5, i'm buying the Elm Street DVD and I'll update the story, K? Now if you haven't seen the 2010 Nightmare On Elm Street, A LOT of the stuff in this story is from the film. I'm giving credit to Micheal Bay and all the people who did this awesome remake. There will be no tounge in the phone like the first one, just a heads up (I might I'm not sure...). Before i tell you the cast 2 things.: SPOILER ALERT! and The cast is from the new film. =)**

**Freddy Krueger...Himself**

**Shadow...Quinten**

**Amy...Nancy**

**Rouge...Kris**

**Sonic...Jesse**

**Knuckles...Dean**

**Vanilla...Nancy's Mom**

**G.U.N Officer... Quintin's dad**

**That's everyone important to know.**

**No animals, people, and dream stalkers were harmed in the making of this chapter.**


End file.
